Musings on Democracy
by Col.Foley
Summary: An alternative conversation between Bailey and Shepard during Thane's Loyalty Mission. Happy Election day!


**Notes/ Disclaimer:** In an interesting bit of 'luck' I was happening to play Thane's loyalty mission yesterday. And there was a lot of talk about elections, candidates, and one specific line in general. A line in the game that I wish was the Renegade option because I at least, and quite probably my Shepard, would have been awfully sarcastic in talking about this. Now I know that I promised fics every weekend and I am trying to write those still, and WOC will continue, just call this an Election Day treat.

Bioware/ EA owns all. I only play in their sandbox from time to time.

**Extended Plot:** Bailey and Commander Abigail Shepard discuss the result of living in a Democracy, musing on its meanings.

"We may not like it but that is what happens when you live in a Democracy, and we have to abide by the decision the people make. Even the bad ones." Abby groused at the Police Captain.

"That's a fine ideal Shepard, but it gets a little blurry when I live here, and you get to go on your starship." Bailey countered.

Abby cocked her head to the side and her eyes widened a little, she studied the Police Captain…_well that is typical of politics…missing the point I try and make. Either that or I really suck at this and I should stick to gathering teams of bad ass mercenaries for suicide missions_.

"I said we didn't have to like it. I don't happen to like it." Shepard offered slowly.

Bailey nodded in turn as if to say to the Commander, '_go on, I'm listening_.'

"It's the system we live in, oddly enough. Or rather the system the Council _claims_ we live in…yet I, one human, was allowed to pick our representative to the Council."

"Fair enough point Shepard…but what does that have to do-"

Abby held up a hand cutting him off gently.

"Just pointing out that those in power often use 'democracy' as a convenient excuse, all the while cutting off and usurping the system for their own ends."

"True enough, I can't tell you how many unelected cronies make my job a living hell…" He chuckled… "And I am just a low level Police chief working the streets."

Abby smiled sympathetically.

"But what about when the people vote and then put someone like Joram Talid in office? You sound like you don't like the system?" Bailey proved.

She shook her head. "I don't." She pursed her lips. "Democracy is a dangerous form of Government Bailey. It is never enough. By itself it is never enough. Sure with Constitutions or strong principled leaders it can work, but then that would not be Democracy that would be some other form of Government. But when you have a bunch of scared, lonely, frightened people and a leader who is unprincipled to lead them, there will be chaos. Or worse still a leader with 'principles' but those completely in contradiction to what the rest of us would recognize as good governance and morality."

"Like Talid." Bailey grumbled.

"Like Talid." Shepard agreed.

Bailey sighed, "But you and I are sworn to protect and defend the people and the system that the politicians have forced on us. Though we may disagree, though we may not like it much, though we may thin it unwise, we still have to live in it."

"Yes." Shepard grinned wolfishly. "But we can find creative solutions in how we serve."

Bailey shot her a puzzled look.

"Think about it, you are a cop, a human. I'm a Council Spectre….or at least _was_ a Council Spectre. The first human to have ever served in that position. And Spectre's have a lot more legal authority and flexibility when it comes to implementing the law. We can exercise our judgment, and for better or worse too. But that puts us in an interesting position when we do things right."

"So then, what's the solution?"

Her smile widened. "Don't you know Bailey? There is no 'solution'. Especially not in this corrupt system. We just have to do our best."

The Captain looked a bit puzzled.

"If 51 people want to see you dead, removed, afraid of your entire species. Then we need to provide the example to prove them wrong. We have to be as good, as moral, and protect them." She smirked, "Who knows? Maybe saving Talid will change his mind about us?"

"Good luck with that Shepard."

"Thanks." She turned to Thane. "Come on we should b heading out we've wasted enough time yapping for the da"

Thane nodded and followed Shepard to the public transport terminal.


End file.
